


Yuletide Feelings

by thatoboist



Series: Tri-Wizard Trauma [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Ben Is Sweet, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Dancing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hux Is Sweet, Kissing, M/M, Suits, Yule Ball, this is happy, you think i'm kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoboist/pseuds/thatoboist
Summary: This is a secret santa gift, and also a preview of the in-progress Hogwarts-AU Kylux fic I'm writing! The Yule Ball is just around the corner, and Hux still hasn't told Ben Solo how he really feels, and fluff ensues!





	

Winter arrived quickly at hogwarts. Snow fell to the ground softly, and at times even the whomping willow could keep the snow on its branches for more than five minutes. As the Tri-Wizard Tournament began to near the third task, the Yule Ball was also sneaking up on the students. Nervous students asked their interests if they would like to go with them, blushing and stuttering.  
Hux didn’t plan on going. He had numerous tests to study for, and too many books to read before his father sent him more along with the cookies his mother always sent him. As he looked over at Ben, laughing with the other boys about some quidditch match, he knew Ben would ask some girl to go with him, and they’d dance all night, maybe snog under some mistletoe and get drunk on spiked eggnog. Hux didn’t fancy those type of things anyways. Phasma had asked Bazine, the girl from Beaxatons, if she wanted to go with her, and Bazine had said yes. Phasma would be part of the Champions’ procession, and Hux would miss it. Then again, Ben was a champion in the Tournament, so he’d be in the procession as well. Not that Hux cared.  
He was laying in bed, away from the laughter downstairs, when Ben stomped inside their dormitory and flung himself onto his bed.  
“That’s a bit dramatic, even for you,” Hux said, still reading his book.  
Ben chuckled. “You’re one to talk.”  
Hux sat up and set his book aside, marking his page. “Oh, really?”  
“Yes,” Ben said. “Hux?”  
“What?”  
“Come to the Yule Ball.”  
“I already told Phasma-”  
“With me.” Ben blushed, eyes flitting around the room.  
Hux turned tomato red. “Oh. _Oh_.” He regained his composure. “I thought you would ask some girl.”  
Ben finally looked at Hux again. “Ha, no. Don’t like ‘em.”  
Hux licked his lips as he understood.  
“If you don’t want to, I understand.”  
Ben jumped when Hux moved to Ben’s bed and sat next to him, looking him in his brown eyes. “No, I..I’d love to.”  
Ben smiled that crooked, asymmetrical smile that Hux secretly adored. “Fantastic.”

The day of the Yule Ball arrived; Christmas Eve. Classes had ended two days prior for the holiday break, giving everyone enough time to prepare for the festivities.  
Hux stared at himself in the mirror in Phasma’s dormitory. His suit was a sleek black, the white shirt framed by the suit coat and his black bowtie. His hair was combed back neater than usual, his shoes freshly shined and polished, the crease in his pants crisp. Phasma was busy adding the finishing touches to her look, her silver, floor-length dress glittering whenever she moved.  
“Do you think she’ll like it?” She asked, standing up and twirling for Hux.  
“She’ll love it,” Hux said, smiling.  
Phasma smiled back. “I’m just so nervous. She’s so lovely, and delicate-but she can fight a dragon and kick some mer-people ass-and I’m not.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous. She’s mad for you. Can’t you tell?”  
“I guess so.” Phasma chuckled. “And Hux, Ben will be mad over you.”  
“No he won’t. He just asked me so he doesn’t walk in the procession alone.”  
Phasma raised an eyebrow. “Armitage, I may be doing awfully in potions-”  
"That’s an understatement,” Hux snickered.  
Phasma gave him a look before continuing. “-But I’m not a fool. Ben is mad for you too.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Haven’t you seen the way he looks at you? After the first challenge, when he made sure to visit you instead of celebrate downstairs? Or how about when you were the one he had to rescue from the second challenge, and he carried you back to school from the lake? You haven’t noticed how soft he gets around you?” When Hux shook his head, Phasma groaned. “Hux, you’re so damn smart, but absolutely thick when it comes to this stuff.”  
“You really think he feels the same? You think he..he has feelings for me?”  
Phasma let out a laugh. “Hux, I _know_ he does. Now, relax. You’re going to have an amazing night, and your feet will be aching tomorrow because of how much you’ll dance, and you’re going to be with Ben.”  
Hux opened the door. “Alright then. We better get going.”  
When Phasma and Hux arrived in the foyer of the Great Hall, Ben and Bazine were chatting. They immediately took notice of their dates, Bazine rushing over to give Phasma a kiss on the cheek and fawn over her dress, Ben slowly approaching Hux, his head down. Hux noticed how nice Ben looked, his entirely black suit fitted to accentuate his muscles. He had a red bowtie, a deep, blood red that reminded Hux of how dangerous Ben could be, but wasn’t. His hair was combed back and away from his face, which Hux appreciated.  
“You look..” Ben ran a hand through a hair as he tried to find a word.  
“You look..” Hux also tried to find a word, and they both laughed at their awkwardness.  
“I’m sorry, I just..I can’t describe how great you look,” Ben laughed, a red tinge spreading across his cheeks.  
“I feel the same about you,” Hux said, two meanings to his sentence.  
Snoke began to order them into a line, the pairs walking together. Bazine and Phasma were at the front, glittering and shining as they entered the hall. Bala Tik and his date, a girl from Ravenclaw, were next to enter, matching in a deep navy. Ben and Hux were last to enter the hall, Ben beaming, Hux awkwardly smiling from all of this attention that he wasn’t used to.  
The three pairs found a spot on the dance floor and prepared to waltz. Hux blushed when Ben placed a large hand on his waist and held Hux’s tiny hand in his other, and Hux placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder. He gulped nervously when the music began, and then they took their first step.  
“I’m not a good dancer,” Hux said, nervously laughing.  
“You’re doing great.”  
“You look great.”  
Ben grinned. “So do you.”  
“Phasma said you have feelings for me,” Hux blurted out, looking at the floor, watching their feet move in time with the music.  
“Uhm..She told you?” Ben bit his lip. “Damn. I’ll have to fight her later.”  
“That’s one fight you’ll definitely lose, Solo,” Hux said, looking up at Ben.  
“Ha, yeah. But, Hux..I do-I mean, I am-God, what I’m trying to say is that I do have feelings for you and I’ve been to fucking nervous to say anything about it because you have your perfect nose stuck in a book all the time and I thought you hated me and-”  
“Shut up,” Hux said. He noticed that others were beginning to flood the ballroom floor, awkwardly dancing.  
“Hux, I’m sorry if I’m not-if I’m too-”  
“Shut up, Solo.”  
Hux moved his hand to Ben’s neck and tangled his fingers in Ben’s hair, leaning in to meet Ben’s full lips for a kiss. It was gentle and nervous and awkward and everything he’d ever wanted, because it was Ben, _Ben_ , and he’d been wanting this for _so fucking long_ and now that he had it he didn’t ever want to lose it, but Ben was pulling away. Hux rested his head on Ben’s shoulder to hide his red cheeks, and he felt Ben’s hand rest on the small of his back.  
“Hux,” Ben whispered into his ear. “Hux…”  
Hux composed himself and picked his head up. He looked into Ben’s eyes and smiled nervously. Ben was beaming and absolutely glowing. In the corner of his eye, Hux saw Phasma exchanging something-probably money-with Poe Dameron, and she looked over at him and smiled wide.  
“Hux, if you don’t want this, I get it.”  
“Ben, I’ve wanted this for so long.”  
“You have?”  
“Of course. I kind of figured you weren’t into women because even though you have girls fawning over you left and right, you never paid them any mind.”  
“Because I was too busy looking at the handsome ginger complaining about me.”  
Hux chuckled. “Yeah.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Does this mean I get a proper visit to Hogsmeade?”  
“I guess. I always hear everyone talking about how good the butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks is. Maybe we can go tomorrow. If you’re not too busy reading, of course.”  
Hux shook his head. “I’ll try to clear up my schedule.”  
Ben smiled wide and kissed Hux’s cheek. “Perfect.”  
They danced the night away, talking about anything and everything. Sometimes they just looked at each other, or were too embarrassed to, so they looked at the floor, but that didn’t last too long. Anyone who watched them knew they were enamored with each other. Maybe it was the general good spirit of the room and everyone in it, or the holiday season working its magic, or maybe Phasma’s skill in pushing people in the right direction, but Ben and Hux had finally gotten together. And it was no shock to anyone that they left a little early-Phasma joked that they were going to find some mistletoe.  
Hux and Ben walked around the halls, talking to each other, until they found themselves sitting in the courtyard under the stars. Hux was pointing out different constellations to Ben, and he told him the phase that the moon was in, while Ben listened and watched the stars glisten in Hux’s green eyes. He discreetly waved his wand and nudged Hux.  
“Hux, look.” Ben nodded above them, where a bough of mistletoe was floating above them. “Mistletoe.”  
“You sly bastard,” Hux said, chuckling and smiling as he leaned in to kiss Ben.  
They broke for a moment, and Ben stroked Hux’s cheek. “Merry Christmas, Armie.”  
“Merry Christmas, Ben,” Hux whispered, leaning in to catch Ben’s lips in a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep a watch out for the rest of the fic! My tumblr is @more-trash-by-trash, so feel free to drop a drabble or head canons request in my inbox!


End file.
